As described in JP 2014-153858 A, JP 2015-187859 A (corresponding to US 2015/0271276 A), and JP 2006-142994 A (corresponding to US 2006/0111825 A), a cooperated use of multiple functions provided by multiple electronic control units (ECUs) is proposed. In this case, the multiple ECUs mounted on a vehicle cooperate with each other. In a self-driving service, a self-driving ECU executes an autonomous control by comprehensively determining a result of detection of an in-vehicle sensor mounted on the vehicle. With this configuration, a high level drive support system in order to achieve the self-driving is being developed.